


【授翻】Food Chain 食物链中二三事

by Alcube



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Furry, M/M, Seal Dante, Sealte, Shark Vergil, Sharkgil, VD, 鲨鱼哥x海豹蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcube/pseuds/Alcube
Summary: 有一天，一只鲨鱼和一只海豹打破了食物链，成为了朋友。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【授翻】Food Chain 食物链中二三事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Food Chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907698) by [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine). 



> 第一次见到鲨鱼哥和海豹蛋的文，于是激动地要来了翻译授权。作者太太说她想继续往下写，就不知道是什么时候啦。  
> 这是一篇温馨且可爱（且短）的文，大家吃好喝好:D

温暖的阳光无时无刻不在吸引着岩石上的海豹们。他们在水中嬉戏，潜入深水里畅游，循环往复。有一群海豹在阳光下摊开自己，懒懒地打着瞌睡。然而在日落前，没有一只海豹敢只专注于眼前的这段懒散的时光。

海水藏匿住了他们天敌的身影，鲨鱼们观察着他们头顶四处移动的黑影，他们在耐心地等待发动进攻、将他们的每日一餐一击毙命的最好时机。正因如此，在海豹们玩耍时，他们也同样对四周的风吹草动保持警觉。在放松的同时，他们也在为下一秒的四处逃窜做着准备。

所有的海豹都时刻警惕着周围的一切——所有的，只有一只例外。但丁正打着盹，顺便晒晒他红色的皮毛，他似乎对世界上所有事物都毫不在意（也许他会多留意一会儿进到他胃里的鱼的品种）。他趴在一块岩石的顶部，最靠近水域的那一块，从来没有其他海豹睡过的那一块——这也意味着没有其他海豹会去打扰他。伴随着海浪轻柔拍打着岩壁的声音，但丁安逸地睡着。

在但丁所在的不远处，一只鲨鱼正在水中打转。他现身的原因只是为了看一眼这片海岩，准确来说，是上面躺着一只圆滚滚的红色海豹的那块。  
基于他们过往的经验，一群年长的海豹们感受到了一丝不同寻常。他们通常是第一群发出刺耳的尖叫然后溜之大吉的海豹，这同时也在为周围的同伴们敲响警钟。随着那象征着危险的尖鳍愈游愈近，海豹们纷纷从海里逃窜到陆地上来，从那随时准备咬住他们美味多汁的身体的骇人大口下逃生。

但丁是最后一个注意到危险的，也是最后一个开始移动的海豹。他过于“丰满”了，以至于他没有时间快速地把自己弹到另外一块岩石上。一条鲨鱼如尖利的刀刃一般划开水面，他巨大的吻部砸落在岩石上，还有几厘米就可以咬到这只肥胖的海豹。但丁愣愣地看着面前又深又黑的巨齿，他因恐惧而凝固在原地不敢动弹。幸运的是，他没有被那两排尖利的鲨鱼牙刺穿，那条鲨鱼从他的嘴里留下一串死鱼，然后慢慢地滑回冰冷的海水。

一切重归平静。

但丁拖着圆滚滚的身体爬到那死鱼堆旁，闻着还挺新鲜的，即使它们曾在鲨鱼嘴里呆上过一段时间。也许今天是自己的幸运日，但丁没有对他的便宜晚餐产生任何质疑，他甚至没有花一秒去思考那条鲨鱼会带着他的牙齿一起折返回来的可能性。

维吉尔花了两周时间才再次找到那只海豹。他侦查了每一片海豹通常会捕食和玩耍的海域，然后他终于找到了他，悠闲地趴在岩石上。是那只海豹，他皮毛的颜色是独一无二的。维吉尔无法忘记那只海豹是如何没有丝毫戒心地接近痛苦扭动着的自己，然后将那钩子从他的尖鳍上取下。即使身为一只圆滚滚的肥球，那只海豹也可以逃得飞快以至于维吉尔没有及时抓住他。

在确定那只海豹不会走后，对维吉尔来说捕捉一些鱼带给他做礼物并不难。看到那坨海豹美滋滋地吃着那些鱼，维吉尔满意了，他们两清了。

***

几周后，维吉尔盯上了一群海豹。他潜伏在幽深的海水里，等待着从他们中捕食一只的最好时机。但让他没想到的是，在进入到海豹们能感知到他存在的区域后，一只圆球迅速地朝着他的方向游过来。还没来得及去想自己有多幸运能撞上一只这么傻乎乎的海豹，他认出了那坨红色的毛茸茸。维吉尔还没来得及做什么，但丁直接游进了他早已大张开的嘴里。

这情形可是不怎么常见(It was a curious situation)。维吉尔依旧张着嘴，即使里面还有一只可以用来当早点的零食；但丁像小狗一样嗷嗷叫着，他的尾巴兴奋地在身后甩来甩去。这样的摆动使他向后游动，从那死亡陷阱里重获自由。

维吉尔很肯定他会立刻跑掉，但意想不到的是，但丁没有逃跑。他围着维吉尔一圈圈地游，后者无法理解那豹叫的含义: 他没有在恐惧中企图逃跑或是愤怒地反击回去。那只海豹不断地用鼻子戳着他，直到维吉尔一个加速，制造出的水流将海豹甩了出去。

几分钟后，但丁游了回来，在维吉尔的面前游出了一个圈圈，留下了一条晃晃悠悠的死鱼。他又豹叫了起来，用鼻子把它推到了维吉尔面前。

这只海豹在用这种方式报答他。这是一个麻烦，因为维吉尔已经感谢过他了，现在他又欠了这只海豹一个鲨情。

①维吉尔恼怒地咆哮了一声，但丁开心地应了回去。

***

新的一天，又一次逃亡。

只有但丁在岩石的边缘等待着，在他的兄弟姐妹们逃往另外一个方向的时候，笨拙地蹦跶到水里。那条鲨鱼又带着鱼来了，但丁用激动的豹叫声欢迎了他。然而，这条鲨鱼在水中来回游动，每一次游到但丁面前，他的鲨鱼鳍都将水面切割，他却从未跳到过岩石上。

但丁嘤嘤地叫了一声，他是在无视他吗？他正想着，那条鲨鱼猛地跳了上来，那颗巨大的脑袋砸到岩石上并在离开前从嘴里吐出了一些鱼。但丁与死鱼们大眼瞪小眼，它们的数量已经可以满足他两天的食欲了，②于是他开心地拍起了肚皮。接着，他迫不及待地跳进了水里。

他肥嘟嘟的身体在陆地上或许略显笨拙，但是在水中畅游可是足够的快。他游到鲨鱼旁开始围着他打转。维吉尔不明白为什么这只海豹一直粘着他，第二次的鲨情已经还了，所以他不需要再跟在他尾巴后面跑了。他三次改变方向来确认这只海豹不是这么傻，在其他鲨鱼还在狩猎的时候突然就想游泳了——但是这只海豹一直尾随着他，如同一只技术精湛的捕食者。

此时另外一只鲨鱼，年轻且缺乏经验，十分愚蠢地进入了维吉尔的领地。他在附近兜着圈子，也许是在确认维吉尔对这只缠着他的猎物不感兴趣——在外鲨看来，那只海豹只是在嘲笑他没有像其他的捕食者一样对待他的猎物。但已经很清晰了，那只鲨鱼不止是侦查着这片海域，他还盯上了他的海豹。维吉尔突然拐了个U型弯，这把但丁搞糊涂了。

满脸问号的小但丁被留在原地，他转动着脑袋将所有他能想到的方向都检查了一遍，却忽略了他的头顶上，维吉尔撕咬了一次年轻鲨鱼的颚部，这足以把他吓跑了。他再一次游向但丁，后者重新看到了他，于是用脚蹼拍打着自己的肚子并开心地转起了圈圈。

维吉尔发出的声音听起来像人类的叹息。

***

维吉尔从未想过去吃但丁，而但丁也从未从他面前逃跑，自然法则在这两个生物面前变得举足轻重。但丁总是在认出那鱼鳍的第一时间潜入水中，而维吉尔，作为一只生性凉薄的鲨鱼，也从未在赶走但丁的这件事上画太多心思。

通常，但丁在同样的石头上等待着直到发现维吉尔的身影，然后他们会在一起畅游直到但丁需要回到海面上去呼吸些新鲜空气。直到有一天，维吉尔没有来。

作为一只海豹，但丁并没有时间的概念，所以他丝毫不着急地享受着温暖的阳光。然而，三天过去了，即使是他也开始察觉到有什么事情不对。他从未觉得鲨鱼出没在这片海域是为了捕食海豹，因为他的小脑袋里想的都是那个本该出现在这里的朋友。

他跳入水中，专注地寻找着熟悉的波动，并额外关注周围的任何阴影来确定那是不是维吉尔。他反复检查了两次，终于被他的胡须侦测到了一丝熟悉的水波。但丁快速地冲向海底，在那里他发现了维吉尔，他躺在一股水流中，新鲜的氧气通过水流直接送到了他的腮里。

但丁发出了一声开心的豹叫，但是维吉尔没有对此作出回应。但丁又一次在他面前转了一个圈并拍动他的脚蹼，还是没有反应。他歪着头靠在维吉尔面前的沙地上，试图搞清楚发生了什么。他需要食物吗？他很难过吗？

维吉尔缓慢地张开了嘴，有个奇怪的东西勾住了他。但丁用脚蹼拍打了几次沙地，抻长了脖子想要看得更近一点——有趣的是他可以毫无障碍地伸长脖子，然后再把自己缩成一个球。维吉尔有些不情愿这么做，但他再一次张开了嘴：两个人类的巨大钩子卡在了他的牙间，刺入皮肉。

当但丁将其中的一个从他嘴里取出时，维吉尔的整个身体都在颤抖，产生的水流把但丁卷到了几米开外，但他又游了回来进行新一轮的尝试。这次，维吉尔表现得更有耐心，保持他颚部张开的状态，这很疼，但是但丁取出了一个钩子，另外一个紧接着也被取出。

维吉尔试着张合他的上下颚两次，那痛苦的陷阱使他无法在感受不到尖锐痒感的情况下进食，但是他现在自由了。但丁再一次拍打着脚蹼，开心地围着维吉尔转圈圈，后者看着像找回了原先的自己。

接着，当维吉尔向海面游去，捕食他这三天来都无法好好享受的猎物，但丁激动地撞向了他。他们的吻部彼此摩擦，一股愉悦的松弛感在维吉尔体内充斥，于是他做了一件他从未想过这辈子会做的事情：他将身体倒了过来，然后任由自己慢慢地重新沉回海底。

但丁不知道维吉尔在做什么，但是那看起来很像他在岩石上做的事情：享受白天的温暖。于是他躺到了他的身旁，拍打着他的肚皮。但丁很开心能和他的朋友在一起度过这段时光。

注解：  
①: 这里我特意查了下资料，大多数鲨鱼是不会用声音来交流的，只有少数鲨鱼可以发声。比如鲸鲨曾被听到发出低沉的咕噜声，须鲨在捕食时调整“mouthgrip"(我真的不知道这是什么)会发出沙哑的气音，绒毛鲨曾被听到过发出嗥叫声。但这些声音的意义不明。  
来源：Parker, S., Parker, J. (1999) The Encyclopedia of Sharks p. 111. Buffalo, NY: Firefly

原文：Most sharks have no obvious means of making sounds for communication, other than by thrashing the water. Whale sharks have been heard emitting low croaking grunts. Wobbegongs are reputed to utter "gruff-chuff" as they adjust their mouthgrip on prey. Swell sharks have been heard to "bark." But the purpose of these sounds is unknown.  
Parker, S., Parker, J. (1999) The Encyclopedia of Sharks p. 111. Buffalo, NY: Firefly

(这里就当哥是会叫的那种鲨鱼吧XD）

②：作者说她查过资料，海豹拍肚皮是因为他们在求爱。所以没错，海豹但在向鲨鱼哥求爱，恭喜哥成功用死鱼征服了但（死鱼：wdnmd）


End file.
